


Heart and Soul

by nocturnalHERB16



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalHERB16/pseuds/nocturnalHERB16
Summary: A soul mate AU fanfiction mini seriesWhere Y/N comes to Chicago to have a fresh start in life. What happens when she meets a certain blonde who is handsome, kind, and makes her heart beat faster? Will she take a leap of faith or will she cower in fear of her past?
Relationships: Firehouse 51 (Chicago Fire) & Reader, Matthew Casey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @nocturnalherb16
> 
> Warnings: gang violence, gunshot wounds (GSW), mentions of blood

One Chicago x female!reader  
Matt Casey x female!reader  
  
  
  
  
  
You needed a fresh start. You moved from Maryland to Chicago. You've always wanted to visit the Windy City so you decided that starting a life in Chicago was good idea. Growing up, the concept of having one person destined to spend the rest of your lives together wasn't a welcomed idea. Your family was against the whole idea despite your parents being soulmate themselves but somehow they had poisoned the idea of having a soulmate since your early childhood. When they taught you in schools about soulmates, your parents would shut down just about any idea related to soulmates. At the age of 15, you ran away from home. You bounced from shelter to shelter. You learned how to cook from some volunteers and when they saw a potential in you, they helped you get into a culinary school on scholarship. Now, you were in Chicago.  
  
You had leased out a small business space on the ground floor of your new apartment. You though it would be good business to start a coffee shop in the middle of the busiest district in Chicago. You were lucky in getting both apartment and business in the same building and for it to be in the middle of three important city buildings, a hospital (Chicago Med), a firehouse (House 51), and a police station (21st police district). You were good at making food so you wanted to do a business in relation to that. You had named your small business as Party, Shots, and Bakes.  
  
Your business specialized in coffees and teas, pastries and cakes, and food served in party sized trays. You had a variety of food and drink choices on your menu, from sweet to savory, you catered to a lot of people and just hoped that business would be great. A few days before opening, you decided to make some sample platters and go around to give them away. You needed to have customers and since you were new in the city and didn't know anyone, you knew you had to get your stuff out there.  
  
You first stopped by the firehouse you were nearest to, you have heard from neighbors that its a neighborhood firehouse as they would always be ready to help. So driving to the station, armed with a box of assorted pastries and two food platters, one pasta and one roast beef, you walked up to the open floor where several men were doing different drills. One of them noticed you coming up so he notified the others and two men with an air of authority approached you. Both were tall and muscular men, one was white and blond while the other was black with dark hair.  
  
"Hello, what can we do for you maam?" The black guy asked you as he held onto what looked like a radio.  
You smiled shyly and greeted them, "Uhm, hi! I'm Y/N Y/L/N. I'm new in the area and well uhm, I'll be opening a small business about five minutes from here called Party, Shots, and Bakes. I sell coffee tea, pastries, cakes and party sized food platters, hence the name. Oh and I brought you these. I made them. I heard from the people around here that you're the type of a neighbor hood house so this is thanks for the service you do for the community." You told them and placed the food you brought on the nearest table you saw. "Hope you enjoy the food!" The men and women who have gathered on the apparatus floor smiled and thanked you for the food.  
"Thank you, Y/N. Welcome to Chicago. Our house is always open of you need anything. I'm Chief Wallace Boden. These are my lieutenants, Kelly Severide and Christopher Hermann, and this is my captain, Matthew Casey." The Chief introduced himself and his officers who you shook hands with.  
"Well, it was nice meeting all of you but I really need to go. If you also need anything from me, my contact details are printed on the side of the boxes! See you around!" You said and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the firehouse, the crew members of Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 and the other staff were all enjoying the food you had brought. Truck and Squad just came from a call so they were getting hungry when you showed up. Chief Boden, Captain Casey and Lieutenant Severide were just walking into the common room when Hermann exclaimed in delight. The others agreed with them as the three men went to get a plate of food for themselves. Just like everyone else, they loved your food. People couldn't help but give out compliments for your food.  
"Damn, she makes great stuff! I wonder if she's single coz I seriously wouldn't mind eating her food everyday" Joe Cruz said while the others laughed. "I don't think your her type, Cruz. Anyways, Party, Shots, and Bakes is a nice name for a business." Emily Foster commented and Sylvie Brett agreed. It was a smart idea for a name.  
"What do you think, Captain?" One of the men asked and Matt Casey smiled. You were already stuck in his head. He was attracted to you the moment you showed up and he hasn't been open to the idea of dating for a while but the moment you showed up, he was interested in the idea of getting to know you. "She seemed nice. Hope she's settling in alright." He commented out to the others who also wondered about you.  
  
  
You had gone back to your place and brewed a dozen cups of coffee and placed the other pastries and cakes in four boxes to bring to the station and to Med. After getting the coffee and boxes of pastries into her truck, you made her way to the police station first. You had other errands to do at Med so you went to the police station first.  
You were about to get out of your truck when shouting caught your attention. Two plain-clothed police officers were running after a black male and heading your way. When the guy was right by your truck, you suddenly opened your door to stop the guy from running, as the black male rammed into your car door and fell onto his back. The two plain-clothed officers were able to catch up and proceeded to arrest the guy. They thanked you for your help and you just about opened your back door to get the coffees and two boxes of pastries when one of the officers stopped and turned, sniffing around.  
"Ohmygod! What is that delicious smell??? Its making me hungry." The tall guy with a mustache and beard asked. You smiled shyly and waved.  
"Uhm, I can give you one of the boxes if you want? I was actually about to head into the station and give out some coffee and pastries for samples. My business opens in a few days and I'm here to well thank you officers for your service and to advertise my goods." You told them and the two smiled. "I would gladly take them off your hands if you want. Oh and I'm Adam Ruzek, I'm a detective. And this big guy over here is my partner, Kevin Atwater. He's also a detective." Ruzek introduced them to you and you introduced yourself as well, "Y/N Y/L/N. Nice to meet you. I'd like to come inside with you if that's alright?" You asked and they just nodded.  
Ruzek carried the coffee while you carried the two boxes and Atwater dragged their suspect. Inside, you stopped at the front desk with the desk sergeant looking at you curiously while glaring at Ruzek and Atwater who walked away with some coffee and a box of pastries and the guy they arrested. You smiled at the desk sergeant as you introduced yourself to her and pushed the coffee and box of pastries her way.  
"Hi, I'm Y/N Y/L/N. I run a small business that's about to open in a few days called Party, Shots, and Bakes. Uhm, I brought some coffee and pastries as samples from my menu as well as a thank you for your service." You said while the desk sergeant just looked at you.  
"The name is Sergeant Trudy Platt. Thank you for bringing coffee and food but we've got a busy day so its better if you run along now. Good luck with your business, dear!" She told you as she shouted at another officer in uniform and with that, you left the station.  
  
Upstairs, in the Intelligence Unit, everyone was enjoying your still hot coffee and box of pastries as they continued to work on one of their cases. "Yoh, Ruzek, where'd you get the coffee and food?" Detective Jay Halstead asked his friend and co-worker, who was stuffing his mouth with some cream puffs. Even their boss, Sergeant Hank Voight was standing by his office door holding a cup of coffee and half a muffin.  
"Oh, this lady who helped us catch our guy by letting him ram into her car door gave them. Said something about her business opening in a few days and was giving out samples so I took some from her." Ruzek said while Atwater nodded. Hank Voight became curious and was somewhat interested to maybe make some deal with her. He hated their coffee coz it well it just doesn't taste good so he has been meaning to look for some other coffee to supply their pantry. "Did you get a name?" Voight asked his two detectives. "Y/N Y/L/N, boss." Ruzek replied while another, Hailey Upton, handed to their boss a piece of paper with Y/N Y/L/N's contact details. Voight smiled a bit since his detective guessed why he was asking. "Well alright. Get back to work!"  
  
  
At Med, you walked into the hospital with the last two boxes of pastries and walked to the nurse station. "Hi! Uhm, I just moved to Chicago and I was wondering who I can talk to about putting my medical records in your system? I have some medical conditions that must be in the system in cases of emergencies." You asked the nurse and she directed you to the patient department. After creating and updating your patient file, you handed to the nearest nurse your boxes of pastries and left with wave and "Have a good day" kind of greeting.  
  
  
A few weeks later, after your business opened, which by the way, has been doing great since. District 21, the Sergeant of Intelligence Unit was your first client, you would deliver to their office packs coffee grounds every week and some food trays everyday for their lunch. You had given a big discount to their bill in return for a favor from them, you had asked that if they would be able to help you do some background check, if needed, on the people you would be hiring in the future which the Sergeant granted immediately. Your next clients came from the Chicago Fire Department. You would deliver to some houses food trays for lunch and dinner, especially to those houses who couldn't cook. For House 51 though, it was different. The orders usually came from the neighborhood to be sent over to the house, as thanks for saving their lives everyday.  
  
Because of this, you had grown close with the crew members and staff of Fire House 51 since you would always drop by at random times and seemed like whenever they were about to cook or were just about hungry and looking for food, you would be showing up with food. You had become fast friends with the girls, Sylvie Brett, Emily Foster, and Stella Kidd. Hermann has also invited you to come to Molly's which you have yet to go to since you've been really busy. You were still looking to hire help but only managed to employ three. One woman who also wanted a career out of her culinary training named Jess. You and Jess immediately connected and became fast friends as well. Then, you hired two guys as delivery men or if there are no deliveries, they work at the shop, manning the cashier and taking orders named Brandon and Jack. You and Jessica were in charge of making the food. But as much as possible, you made everything yourself. People usually came into your shop ordering coffee and pastries and cakes, and you managed to always greet them with a smile.  
  
  
One day, when you were alone in the front of the shop, the guys were out doing deliveries, and Jessica was in the back baking some cake orders for birthday parties, when gunshots were fired at your shop. You didn't know if you were the main target or you were just casualty. You ended up calling 911 for police assistance and an ambulance. When the police came, you had told them what happened and they had promised to look into it. For the ambulance, it was Brett and Foster who responded to your call. They were actually shocked to see you injured. Jessica was at your side once the gunshots were gone and helped tended to your wounds. You had cuts on your face and arms as you were standing by the windows when the bullets penetrated your windows and shattering them. You were also shot in the arm, a through and through but still, you need to get to the hospital for stitches. At first, you didn't go because of the shop but then you just decided to close early as you thought about the safety of your customers.  
  
"Come on, Y/N, let's bring you to Med to get some stitches done. Brett told you as she and Foster guided you to the back of the ambulance. Jessica handed you your bag which contained your wallet, phones, medical card and ID. At the Emergency Room, Head Nurse Maggie Lockwood has seen Brett and Foster bring you in for stitches. Your attending doctor, Will Halstead, was shocked to see you there for stitches from a through and through GSW. You had told him what happened and he called his brother, Jay Halstead to the hospital.  
  
  
Back at the House 51, Brett and Foster just came back from assisting you to Med. They were coming from another call when they got called in to treat you. They told the others what had happened to you and most of them became concerned.  
"Hey guys, we just came from Med. We had to bring Y/N in for stitches. Apparently, her shop was gunned down. Still not sure if it was deliberate or not. Anyways, she doesn't have any serious injuries except for the GSW she got in her arm." Foster told the guys in the common room where majority were hanging out.  
"I want to do something for Y/N but I'm not sure what we can do. Something that says she's family to us." Brett said out loud which also made the others think.  
"Oh, I just know what to do." Matt Casey told everyone his plan and they smiled. They would put their plan into action on their next shift off.  
  
  
The day after your accident, you were sitting in your shop, sulking. Your workers have banned you from the kitchen since the doctor ordered you to take it easy for a week yet when you got in that morning, you immediately tried to bake some pastries, slowly but surely. You were stuck to organizing the utensils when your shop door opened. You stood to greet the customer when you found the crew members of Truck 81 and Squad 3 at the door and through the clear sheet you placed while looking for someone to replace your windows, some of them were also outside, taking out what looked like tools from a construction truck.  
"Hey guys! What brings you here?" You asked them in general.  
"We came to help you out, Y/N. We heard from Brett and Foster what happened to you, thought you could use a hand with the repairs of your shop." Matt Casey told you and you smiled. "Awww, thanks guys! You shouldn't have. We could have managed." You told them while Matt Casey and Kelly Severide glanced at the clear sheets you taped to the windows and then looked at you with full doubt on their faces. You just sighed in surrender. Your employees, Jessica, Brandon and Jack came out from the kitchen and decided to help Truck and Squad. Though you instructed Jessica to make some food and you prepared drinks for when the repairs were over.  
Casey and Hermann approached you as you stood by and watched men replaced your broken windows with brand new ones. "We wanted to do something for you to show you how much we appreciate you as a friend and we know we're not blood but you can call us your family, here in Chicago. We might not be much but if you need someone to be there for you or someone to talk to, you can talk to anyone of us. And you are always welcome at the firehouse, Y/N. Any time. Any where. Any how." Hermann told you and you couldn't help but tear up. It has been a while since you had been with a family, of any kind. You had a rough childhood but you managed.  
"Can I get a hug?" You asked Hermann and he pulled you in a tight hug.  
The others watched the touching scene inside and smiled. In the few weeks that House 51 knew you, you had become their little sister that they grew protective of. You were someone special to each one of them and they were happy you were alright despite getting shot.  
Pulling away from Hermann, you laughed then wiped away some stray tears and smiled at Matt Casey as both your eyes met.  
  
You and Matt Casey had grown close over the past weeks and you felt some connection between the two of you. You didn't know what though. Anything soulmate related was locked away in your memories as they were a part of your past that wished you could forget. You still had hope though. You always hoped.  
  
Matt Casey had also felt this distinct connection with you. He had a gut feeling that you were his soulmate yet he could never be sure. He didn't know where your tattoo was and he never asked. But he felt like soulmates are a touchy subject for you since you tend to run or leave whenever someone mentions anything about soulmates. Maybe he would find out soon, hopefully he would coz at the moment, he can already see a future with you.  
  



	2. Getting To Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Chicago x female!reader  
> Matt Casey x female!reader
> 
> Warnings: some violent scenes, mentions of bizarre happenings

  
  
  
  
  
Three days after your incident, you were at the 21st District delivering their weekly coffee ground and one large box of assorted pastries and cakes for the Intelligence unit, and a slice of strawberry shortcake for Sergeant Trudy Platt. You usually bring or send a something over for the woman whenever deliveries are made to the precinct.   
  
"Hey, Y/N, nice to see you running about. How's the shoulder?" Sgt. Platt asked you as you and Brandon entered the station. You had given her a smile and replied, "I'm doing fine, Sergeant. Doc said I just need to take it easy for a couple of days." She nodded and buzzed the both of you up.  
  
Upstairs, you followed Brandon into the break room as you both set ups the coffee machine and placed the box of goodies on the table. You didn't know if anyone was in already since the squad room was empty when you and Brandon arrived. You told Brandon to go ahead since he had more deliveries to take care of and you needed to talk to Voight regarding the shooting incident that you and your shop was involved in.   
  
You were just making sure that the coffee was on keep warm when the door opened and Voight and Halstead walked in. They were both surprised to see you but then you saw them glance at the coffee machine and then at the food, both men smile.   
  
"Good morning!" You greeted them as you tried to reach for coffee mugs but Voight grabbed them instead and poured coffee for himself and Halstead. "Morning Y/N, you're early today." Voight said to as Jay greeted you as well but went out right after he got a plate full of pastries. "Uhm, I rode with Brandon going here since he had more deliveries this morning than usual. I needed to talk to you about what happened at my shop?" You told him and he nodded. "Yeah, I needed to talk to you about that also. Let's go to my office." Voight told you and you followed.  
  
Walking to Voight's office, you greeted the others who have just arrived as they headed to the break room, in need of food and coffee. "Y/N, the shooting incident that happened at your shop was a drive by. You weren't the target but someone else was. Someone from a rival gang member was walking alongside of your shop which is by the way part of their territory so the gang started shooting at the rival gang member. Anyways, I talked to my contacts, told them that you're under my protection so nobody should be bothering you or your shop anymore but if they do, just give me a call." Voight told you and you smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks Sergeant, that means a lot." You told Voight as you exited his office. Then you stopped and asked no one in particular, "Anyone of you want anything in particular for lunch? I'm heading back to my shop." You asked the team who smiled all smiled at the thought of your food. You saw Voight shake his head so you knew he had no requests. Hailey Upton and Kim Burgess smiled but also shook their heads so you turned to look at the guys. Antonio Dawson shook his head but did ask for some of your cinnamon rolls which you agreed to. Jay Halstead and Kevin Atwater asked for some both asked for pigs in a blanket and donuts which you also acknowledged. You then turned your attention to Adam Ruzek who was reading one of your menus. You knew he wanted something so you waited patiently for him to answer. The rest of the team also waited for what he was gonna say, expecting for him to request as much food as he is allowed.   
"Ooh, I wanna try your chicken adobo. I've only tasted the one Mills made before." He said and you nodded, not knowing who Mills was which made Adam remember that you didn't know who Peter Mills was. "Oh Mills used to work at 51. One hell of a cook that guy." Ruzek told you and you just nodded. "Would you like some rice with your chicken adobo?" You asked him and he nodded. After getting their orders, you bid them goodbye and left.   
  
Back at your shop, you immediately noted down the special orders of Intelligence and gave it to Jessica who was already in the process of making the food for some of the firehouses that you delivered to daily. The boys helped Jessica in cooking while you handled the customers that came into the shop for take-out and dine-in. You were fixing an order for one of the customers when the bell rang signaling a new customer and you looked up to greet them. You saw Truck 81's Captain Matt Casey.   
"Hey Matt, what can I get for you?" You said to Casey as he went to the counter as the one before him left.   
"Uhh, yeah. Do you guys have any big cakes on hand? We have some guests at the firehouse and just found out that it's of the kids birthday and wanted to get a cake for the kid." He replied and you smiled.  
"Well, you're in luck. Jess just finished a few cakes. They're cooling at the moment but if you wait a few minutes, we can have them decorated. Is the kid a girl or a boy?" You asked him and he smiled.  
"Thanks Y/N, you're the best! Oh and its a boy named Jack, said he wanted to be a firefighter when he grows up." Casey told you as Jess brings out a cake to you and several other tools and decorations. "Thanks Jess, have you finished cooking the orders? It's almost lunch time so we need to deliver those food soon." You asked your friend and employee. "Yeah, the boy and I are packing the food and pastries up. Then the boys will be out doing deliveries in 10mins." Jess told you before going back into the kitchen.  
"Well Captain, would you like to help me decorate the cake for a future firefighter?" You asked Casey and he smiled. You had instructed him to wash his hands and then to roll out some fondant. He did as instructed and you smiled as you prepared the tools and decorations you will be putting on the cake.  
  
Ten minutes later, you had a fully decorated birthday cake for a birthday boy who wants to be a firefighter someday.   
"This is awesome, Y/N! Thanks for letting me help even if you did majority of it." Casey told you as you both placed the cake in a big box so that it would be easier to move. "Well, anything for my favorite fireman. Tell me how it all pans out?" You asked him and he nodded. "Meet me at Molly's later? I can tell you all about it over drinks." You laughed and agreed. "Alright but you're paying for my first round." You told him as he left and he agreed. Jess then came out from the kitchen with a grin on her face. You looked at her and looked at her funny. "You need anything, Jess?" You asked her and she shook her head, no. "Guess you have a hot date tonight?" Jessica teased you and you threw a ball of napkin at her to which she just laughed and returned to the kitchen.   
  
  
That night, you made your way to Molly's. You were nervous and excited. You haven't been to the bar due to your busy schedule but also due to your fear of crowded places. You still went though since you knew that majority of the people at Molly's are your friend and you wanted to hang out with them outside of work. So upon reaching the front entrance of Molly's, you were just about to enter when you heard someone calling out to you. You turned and saw Kelly Severide and Stella Kidd. You greeted them and they both dragged you inside.  
"Hey guys, look who we found out front?!?" Kelly Severide shouted and people turned to look at you. You saw all of them smile as you shyly headed towards the bar where everyone else was. You saw Cruz give up his seat beside Matt Casey and offered you the seat which you sat in timidly.  
"Hey Y/N! I was starting to wonder when you were going to show up here. Glad you made it! What can I get for you?" Christopher Hermann asked you and you smiled.  
"Uhm, do you have Jack Daniels Honey and coke?" You asked shyly. Hermann smiled at you and said, "Alright, order coming right up! Oh and Y/N?" Hermann said and you looked up at him. "Stop being so shy. We're not used to it." And you blushed in response. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to crowded places..." You replied but everyone else just smiled at you. "S'okay, Y/N. You'll get used to the noise. You're one of us now so you don't need to worry about anything else." Hermann told you and everyone else agreed and you smiled back at them.   
  
You spent the rest of the night having drinks and talking with the crew of 51, some doctors and nurses from Med and a few from Intelligence. The told you of some of the calls they got while you shared some weird orders you got from customers such as a custom cake that had weird pink heels with a monster mouth with the flavors of part key lime with cream cheese frosting and lemon and blueberry cake with cream cheese frosting. Just remembering that order made your face look sour as the others tried imagining the flavors and made the same faces as you did. "So how did that one turn out?" Cruz asked you and you laughed. "For some reason, the people at that party enjoyed it and my client payed big money for the success of it." You told them as you watched several jaw drops. Then you remembered another one of your crazy parties. "Oohh but nothing beats this next party. If you think the previous was crazy, this next one I'm going to tell you." You told them and you watched as people leaned forward, anticipating your story.   
"So the shop I was working at got a call for a normal cake. I mean it was a beautiful cake that they ordered. I was the main person in charge so on the day of delivery, when we arrived at the party venue, before all the guests arrived mind you, the host invited us to stay and enjoy the party so for common courtesy and well its kind of common protocol for us to stay in case our client still wanted something from us. Anyways so me and three other guys stayed for the party when we noticed the guests coming in. Then when the host said Let's Get This Party Started! All the guests started taking their clothes off and then the small cakes they ordered from us were suddenly spread all over the guests' bodies and me and the guys were just staring at the chaos. We didn't even know what was the point of the party anymore. Then the host cut up the big cake they made us do all pretty. We thought they would eat the cake but instead the guests smashed each other with cake! One of our guys even became a victim of the cake fight and by then the only thing we wanted to do was get out of there so we did." You told them by the end of the story, some were laughing, some were stunned, and some were just plain grossed out.  
"Well, those are some weird ass stories you got there, girl. Now I can't say which of our stories are the craziest." Brett said and you just laughed. "Well, for me, they're all crazy!" You said and your friends agreed and laughed.  
  
  
Later, after a few have left, you knew you done for the night. You were already feeling the effects of the several glasses of alcohol you have consumed the past few hours. You were quite tipsy actually. You just didn't want to admit it and told the others that you were fine. But Hermann got your car keys and Matt Casey offered to bring you home. You wanted to refuse but the idea of walking home at night wasn't your style. Matt brought you home and semi-carried to your door. You brought your keys out but you had a hard time unlocking the locks so Matt did them instead. Now, Casey has never been to your apartment, no one has, so he didn't know where your bedroom was. He just opened a random door and it was by luck that he got your room on the first try. He carried you to bed and tucked you in. Then he searched for some Advil and brought a glass of water to your room. He made sure you were comfortable before he left, but not without leaving a simple kiss on your forehead.  
  
  
  
A few weeks later, your arm no longer in a sling and you were fully recovered. The doc had already removed your stitches. You were making a way to the firehouse because they called you and asked to make some food for a wedding reception as House 51 was hosting a wedding. The people they rescued on a previous call were getting married at the station because the fire had ruined their wedding day and they just needed help. You agreed, making a few appetizers, main courses and desserts as well. They said that the wedding cake was already covered so you settled with making a little something for giveaways at the small wedding. You had worn a simple black sleeveless dress with floral design from the top to the bottom of the dress on the sides of your dress and wore bright coral pink heels. You got to the station just as everyone was setting up on the apparatus floor. The others had seen your car pull up so they were already approaching to help you carry the food once you had opened the back of your truck. You helped set the food on the tables that 51 prepared for you and you set your little giveaway cupcakes on another table.  
  
Matt Casey had seen you when you arrived and he couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful you were. You looked absolutely stunning. He couldn't approach you as he was on pastor duty. He was busy finding one of CFD's Chaplain Orlovsky who was to perform the ceremony. He got some information that the chaplain was at a local bar so he had called out to Truck 81 to round up and said that he found the chaplain.  
  
You had seen Matt and since you were busy helping set up and prepare the place for a wedding, all you could do was send a smile in his direction. Casey had responded with a smile of his own as he got into his on the truck. You helped Sylvie Brett and Emily Foster with rearranging the flowers that they found and set them up all around in vases and pots you had lend them as they were lying around in your shop.   
  
After another few minutes, the guests, and bride and groom had arrived. Chaplain Orlovsky was getting sober in another room and you were telling the mother of the bride the different food selections that were prepared. When the wedding was about to start, a call came through to the firehouse and everyone hurried to gear up and leave. You watched how everyone's movements were in sync as they put on their gear and got into their trucks and left. While 51 was gearing up, you had brought out your phone and started recording their movements. You had been standing there in awe as they left.  
  
  
An hour later, the company of House 51 came back, covered in soot. By then, Chaplain Orlovsky had sobered up and was standing at the end if the make shift aisle, beside the groom and his best man. Once everyone had taken a seat, the song started to play and Brett started singing as the bride came out from behind one of the trucks and walked down the aisle. You had tears in yours eyes by the time the bride reached the groom and the chaplain began the ceremony. Someone handed you a piece of tissue paper and you gladly took it. You said thanks to the person beside you, who turned out to be Matt Casey. He smiled at you and proceeded to listen to the beautiful ceremony.   
Later, during the reception, you were busy serving food and drinks to the guests. Casey couldn't help but watch you from afar as he stood with Severide, they were talking with Chief Boden and the father of the groom.  
  
Severide noticed Casey watching you so he nudged Casey on the side and Casey looked at a grinning Severide. Casey laughed as Severide nodded in your direction. At first, Casey was hesitant but then they noticed that your were about to carry a bunch of trays that you were planning to carry to your truck as the trays have been emptied of its contents.  
  
Casey rushed to your side and got there in time to take the heavy metal trays from your arms. You had jumped at the sudden action and had almost dropped the trays to the floor. It was a good thing that Casey had already a good grip on the metal trays.   
"At your service, Ms. Y/L/N." Matt had told you with a smile. You had responded with a smile of your own as the both of you made your way to your truck. Casey placed the trays at the back of your truck and you stood there, thanking him for helping you out.  
  
"Hey Y/N, we will be having the annual CFD gala in the next month or so. I was wondering if you would be giving the honor of becoming my date?" Casey asked you as you both walked up the driveway of the firehouse.   
"Hmmmm...sure, I'll go with you but I'm going for the free food and drinks." You told him and you watched as Casey laughed.   
"Sure, do it for the free food and drinks. But I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you all dolled up and pretty. You'll also be lucky to see me in a tux." Casey said to which you laughed in response.   
"Anything else I should know about or would you be just telling me additional details as the date approaches?" You asked Matt and for a moment there, he had no idea what to say. He was still unsure of the details of the gala and had no idea so he just nodded in response to your question. You giggled as you found Matt cute. It was obvious to you that he had no idea of when the event would happen. With that settled, you both rejoined the others.  
  
  
You were at your truck, all things you had brought for the wedding was safely sitting at the back of your truck as you prepared to leave. Chief Boden, Severide, Casey, Brett and Hermann were there to say thanks to you and a goodbye. They still had about five hours before their shift ended and you needed to get back to your shop.   
"Y/N, thanks for your help with the wedding. You helped us a lot." Chief Boden told you as you stood by your open car door. "It was no problem, Chief! I was happy to help." You told him.   
"Hey, we have this cookout this coming weekend. Why don't you come? It's like a family day of the CFD. And as I said before, you're family so you should come." Hermann told you just as you were about to get in your truck.  
You smiled at him and giggled a bit. "Uhm, I actually have no choice but to go on that day." You told them and they all looked at you with questions on their faces. "Someone from CFD contacted me and got me as one of the food caterers. So, I will definitely be seeing you guys there. Don't worry, maybe I will include some of your favorites on my menu on that day. Anyways, I need to go. See you guys around!" You told them and drove off. The others waving goodbye.  
  
Casey watched as you disappeared down the road. He had another thing to look forward to this coming weekend and that was seeing you. His invitation to you to go to the CFD gala was somewhat a spontaneous thing for him but he was glad you had agreed to being his date. The last time he went to such event was with his ex-girlfriend, former PIC of Ambulance 61, Gabriela Dawson, over two years ago. But now that she was gone and Casey was single again, he was thrilled to have you as his date. You were already slowly making your way into his heart and he couldn't wait to what the future holds for him. He liked the idea of being in a relationship with you. He did not want anyone else but you.  
  
  



	3. Thinking of You

  
  
  
  
Soulmates are persons who are destined to spend the rest of their lives together. One can identify their soulmates through a matching tattoo on their partner's skin, found in the same spot as the other partner. But there are other ways for one to tell if someone was their soulmate. Like the undeniable attraction and connection between two people, a bond that forms the more both persons spend time with each other. Or the way when both feels some sort of electricity flowing between them while in short distances of each other after having bonded. Or having that instinct feeling of something going wrong when one of the partnered soulmates are in danger or feeling the other's pain when one is injured. The name initials will only change into that of one's full name when the soulmate couple acknowledges that they are soulmates.  
  
Out of the five ways to tell if you were his soulmate, Matt Casey has already experienced three. One, the undeniable attraction or connection between you and him. Two, the electricity that flows between the two of you when the other is near or when you two are touching. Three, when you had gotten shot, he felt a slight pain in his shoulder until you were recovered. Casey's tattoo was located on his right rib area, your name initials in cursive writing. If you were truly his soulmate, you would have your tattoo in the same place, his name initials also in cursive writing. In which you totally did. You had spent your whole life wondering who this M.C. was. Somewhere in your heart, you wished it was Matthew Casey who you have grown to have feelings for.   
  
The Cook-out event has passed and you and Casey were able to bond more. Your friendship and feelings for one another growing after each moment spent together. Your friends, crew of House 51 and their families, have witnessed the growing bond between you and Casey and knew that it was only a matter of time before you both realized were in fact soulmates. You vaguely remember the other tell signs of a soulmate, like the electricity flow or something like that but whenever you try to remember anything about soulmates from your past, you tend to have anxiety attacks or sometimes, you faint so as much as possible, you stay away from anything related to soulmates.  
  
It was now a few days before the CFD Gala that Matt had invited you to. You had asked Sylvie Brett, Emily Foster, and Stella Kidd for a favor: to help you look for a dress for the gala. They had agreed and you were currently in one of the formal dress shops at the mall. The girls had informed you that the dress code theme was black and white so you were currently searching for a black dress because you didn't like white very much. The girls knew your size already considering the numerous times you all had gone shopping before. After about two hours of looking for a dress, you were torn between two beautiful black long evening dresses. One was a sparkly sequined spaghetti strapped backless mermaid dress with a V-neck front. The other was a simple black off-shoulder short sleeve mermaid dress with a side slit.   
The girls' votes were also divided between the two dresses so you really needed to make the decision.   
"Ugh. Why is this so difficult??!" You asked them as you looked at both dresses in frustration. Sylvie and Stella both laughed while Emily pitied you.   
"Y/N, why don't you try them both one more time then after that you decide." Emily said, which you did.  
After trying both on, you decided to settle on the simple black off-shoulder short sleeve mermaid evening dress with a side slit. You thought about how its better to go for something simple yet elegant at the same time instead of go sparkly right away. This was your first time to go to a formal event with Matt and you really wanted to make a good impression.  
  
  
On the day of the gala, you spent the day cooking food and decorating cakes in your shop. In the afternoon, the boys and Jessica shooed you out and told you to prepare for the gala. So, you went home and took a shower and shaved your legs and underarms. You went with a half up French-braid crown hairstyle and the curled the bottom part of you hair. Then for makeup, you went for a glam-up makeup look with light gold shimmer on the eyes and nude lips. You paired your dress with black heels, a black and gold clutch, and a matching set of three pearl dangling gold earrings and one strand necklace. You had just put on your dress and shoes when you heard your doorbell ring. You put on some perfume and grabbed your things before you went to the door.  
  
Matt stood stunned at your beauty when you opened your apartment door. Your elegant beauty left him speechless and for a moment, the two of you stood at your door just staring at each other. During this time, you admired how handsome Matt looked in his all black suit. You blushed the longer time Matt stared at you.  
"Wow...you...look...beautiful, Y/N," Matt said to you and you blushed harder. "Thank you. You look dashing as well, Matt." You replied. Matt just couldn't take off his eyes of you.   
Matt cleared his throat, "Are you ready to go?" You nodded in response and locked your apartment. It was a good thing that your apartment had a working elevator so you two didn't have a hard time going down. Matt guided you into the passenger side of his truck and then hurried to the driver's side. At every stop on the way, Matt couldn't help but look at you and admire your beauty. Arriving at the venue, Matt handed his car keys to the valet and helped you out of the truck. He even helped you with your dress, lifting some of it so you could walk. You had your wrapped around his as the two of you walked into the ballroom.  
  
Everyone else was already inside so they all watched you and Matt enter and walk towards where everyone else was. They all had smiles on their faces. You and Matt looked great together. Finally reaching the table where everyone else was, you greeted everyone with a smile and a compliment. The others thanking you and giving you a compliment as well. Matt stayed at your side the whole time. When the event was about to start, Matt led you to the table where other captains sat with their dates.   
  
During the whole night, Matt was a total gentleman to you. He got drinks for the two of you. He escorted you to the restrooms whenever you needed to go and waited for you outside. He gave you his jacket when you were starting to feel cold. He even held on to your heels when your feet started to hurt so at one point during the night, you two were stuck in one place for a certain period of time. Matt wanted you to enjoy the night with him so he wanted to do everything right. You and Matt spent the whole evening together, not once leaving the other's side unless completely necessary.  
  
With your friends watching from afar, all they could think about was that the two of you were perfect for each other. The girls swooning at how Matt was a perfect gentleman to you. They really couldn't wait for the day that the two of you would get together.   
  
  
Later, after the gala, Matt was about to bring you home, you asked if Matt knew a 24-hour diner since you were suddenly craving a strawberry milkshake. Matt laughed but drove to a 24-hour diner he frequently went to whenever he couldn't sleep. You ordered your strawberry milkshake while Matt ordered burger and fries. You talked about everything and at the same time, nothing at all. One topic though, you had a hard time talking about so you opened up about your past.   
"Do you ever think about finding your soulmate, Y/N?" Matt had asked you and you were silent for a while.   
"Yes, I do," you told him but he knew you had more to say. You took a deep breath and poured your heart out. "I'm not sure if you noticed, Matt, but soulmates is a topic I have a hard time talking about. My parents never believed in the concept of soulmates despite being soulmates to one another. You know how schools are supposed to teach kids about the concept of soulmates, right? Well, my parents made sure any detail about soulmates that I learned were erased from my mind by physically, emotionally, and mentally abusing you. It was in my teen years that I learned that my family was part of some anti-soulmate group so at the age of 15, I ran away. I moved from one shelter to shelter especially when child services would come after me or my parents would find me. I think my parents wanted me to marry the son of the leader of their group. Anyways, it was at the shelters that I learned to cook. I would help in the kitchen with some easy tasks so the volunteers would teach me things. It was the same volunteers that helped me finish my studies and helped me study in a culinary school." You told Matt and Matt paid attention to every word you said, every emotion that showed on your face.   
Matt was happy to see that you finally opened up to him. Finding out that you had a bad childhood was probably connected the two of you more. Matt told you about how he grew up with a single mother, the fact that his mom killed his dad who was an abuser, that his mom went to prison but was currently on parole because he said that he forgave her, that she moved to another state with a friend because though he forgave her, he didn't like living with her and he and his older sister weren't really making an effort to rebuild a relationship with their mom. But he told you that he was able to rebuild a relationship with his sister and niece, that it was the best thing that came out with having to deal with his mom.   
You had smiled at that fact. Even though you hated and loathed your parents for what they did to you in your childhood, you wished that you could have some kind of relationship with your parents like other families. But you knew that you couldn't get back to that kind of life, the life that your parents lived. It was too painful.   
  
After your heavy and serious talk with Matt, you felt like the weight of everything you have been carrying became lighter. You ordered another milkshake because it was your happy food and snacked on his fries that you two shared. When you were done, you split the bill with Matt though he did try to pay for the whole thing. You had told him that if he asks you out again then maybe she will let him take care of the bill.  
  
Matt brought you home and the two of you sat outside your apartment, talking some more and not wanting the night to end. Matt was off-shift the next day, correction, later that day so the both of you weren't in a hurry. When you knew that you couldn't delay ending your night together any longer, you kissed Matt on the cheek and whispered, "I do think about my soulmate sometimes and sometimes I wished it was you." Then you got out and went into your apartment, leaving Matt with a surprised look left on his face. He eventually smiled and moved to leave.   
  
  
Getting home, Matt couldn't get the smile off his face as he replayed your words over and over in his head. The words, "I do think about my soulmate sometimes and sometimes I wished it was you," gives him hope that you liked him and that you could also feel the soulmate bond that you two shared. He goes to bed with the thought of only you and in his sleep, he dreams of the kind of you two share. A happy life until you both shall live.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Past, Present, and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: parental abuse, smut scene

  
  
  
  
  
  
A few months have passed since the gala night and you and Matt Casey's relationship has never been better. You and Matt have gone on several dates wherein the two of you have gotten to know each other on a deeper level. Your feelings for Matt have deepened and you know it is just a matter of when you will confess your feelings to Matt. Your business was also doing great as it was featured in a news article in the Sun Times as your shop received the most recognition from the people of Chicago.   
  
It was an ordinary day for you. After being featured in the paper, more customers have gone to your shop and more people have ordered food and cakes from you. You were also able to expand your business by opening a second branch of your shop. Matt was your contractor for the second branch so you and he was able to spend even more time with him as he consulted you with designs and other things regarding the second branch. You and he were at the peaks of your lives as both your careers and love life both made you feel satisfied and happy.   
  
You were at the second branch instructing your newly hired employees of what to do and the cooks of the recipes you had. You also allowed your chefs to develop their own and to sell them in the shop. You were decorating a cake in the kitchen when one of your employees called you out into the front, saying that someone was looking for you. You were busy removing your apron while walking so you did not notice that it was your parents who had paid you a visit.  
"Y/N, you are a hard person to find." Your father said as soon as you had looked in their direction. You parents stood in the middle of your shop and you could feel the curious gazes of your employees but did not pay any attention to them as you stared, stunned that your parents had found you.  
"Mom, Dad, what..uhm...what are you doing here?" You said and you saw your mom scrutinizing the appearance of your shop.   
"Well, Y/N, we have been looking for you. Then, we saw that article of you online so we decided to visit. It was a good thing to. I think it is better if we all go back home. Leave this dump of a place you call home." Your mother told you and you sighed. You refuse to let your parents tear you down. They no longer had a hold on your life and you would love for things to stay that way.  
"Mom, Dad, I think you should leave. I am not going home with you. And whatever it is you have planned, I suggest you stop it. No plan of yours will ever happen." You told them sternly which caused your father to slap you on the face, his wedding ring cutting your skin in the process.   
  
Behind your parents, you could see your employees approach you and your parents but you told them to stay back.   
"Mom, Dad, you should leave before I call the police and report you." You told them and they huffed in frustration.  
"We aren't finished with you, Y/N! You will come back home with us whether you like it or not!" You father said before he dragged your mother with him out of your shop.   
  
Once your parents were gone, you collapsed in a nearby vacant chair and took a deep breath. You looked at your employees who witnessed the whole thing and smiled at them.   
"I'm sorry you had to see that. My parents aren't exactly very warm people." You apologized and then stood up and got your purse. You were feeling down and at that moment the only thing you could think of was seeing Matt.  
"After you finish with the tasks for today, you can all go home. Take care, everyone!" You told them and got into your personal car.   
  
You drove to 51 and parked on one of the nearby streets. You checked the mirror to see what kind of damage your father had inflicted on you. You saw that you had a long cut on your right cheek that had dried up blood. You brought out some wipes and did your best to clean the cut and then headed inside.  
  
You were greeted by the guys on Squad 3 who were playing cards at their table. 51 was already used to you showing up at random times ever since you and Matt started dating.  
"Hey Y/N, you looking for Casey?" Kelly Severide asked you after giving you a hug and you nodded. The guys had noticed the cut on your cheek but didn't say anything.   
"I saw him last in his office, Y/N" Joe Cruz told you and you thanked them and went inside.   
  
You knew the way to Matt's office even with your eyes closed as you and Matt sometimes had your impromptu dates at the firehouse and sometimes, you would just talk for house in his office even while he was on shift. You saw Matt tackling numerous paperwork as you always see him and smiled. You approached his office door and knocked.   
  
Matt turned to look at who came to see him at his office and was happy to see you. Though his smile turned to that of concern as he saw the long cut on your cheek. He greeted you with a kiss on the lips and pulled you into a hug.  
"Hey babe, you okay?" Matt asked you and you shook your head, telling him no.  
"Will you tell me what happened?" Matt asked as he guided you to sit on his bed.  
"My parents showed up today." You told him as you started to cry.  
  
Matt pulled you into another hug, this time tighter. He knew that you had your fears of your parents finding you and with recent events in your career, he was not surprised that your parents was able to find you.  
"Matt, they want me to go back home. They said that they will bring me home whether they like it or not and I'm scared of the things they might do. Nothing good ever happened whenever my parents were present." You told him honestly as you cried into his chest.  
"I won't let anything happen to you, Y/N. I promise to protect you. They won't and can't hurt you anymore as long as I'm here." He promised you and you stayed wrapped in his arms.   
"Hey, why don't we go find Brett or Foster, let's get your cut treated." Matt said and he held your hand as the two of you made your way to the common room where Truck 81 and Ambo 61 were staying to pass the time.  
  
Emily saw you first and immediately came to hug you. She was currently seeing Ethan, one of your employees at your shop so you had an inkling that he told her what happened. Brett approached you next and the two paramedics looked at your cut to which they cleaned and some ointment so it won't scar.   
  
Blake Gallo had just finished cooking clam chowder so he approached you with a bowl as he shouted to the rest that there is food. Matt sat beside you at the long table, holding one of your hands for assurance that he knew you needed.  
When you started dating Matt, you had opened up to your family in 51 about your past so they all knew about the cruelty that your parents had bestowed upon you. Hermann and Chief Boden were the ones who were most affected as they were fathers themselves and hearing your story, they could not understand how some parents can hurt their children. They had each hugged you and told you that they can be your father figure and that if you needed anything, they were there for you. Their words had comforted you and at the same time brought tears to your eyes that time. At present, while you rested your head on Matt's shoulder with an arm around you, Matt told them what had you so down. Hermann felt angry. He still did not understand how any parent could be cruel to their own children. You smiled at Hermann. You appreciated his efforts of showing you any resemblance of fatherly love.   
  
  
A few days later, there was a thunderstorm in Chicago, but you needed to still deliver a few food trays that your customers ordered from your shop. You were the one doing the delivery since your employee who was supposedly be the one to do the deliveries called in sick so instead of making someone else do it, you did it yourself. You had instructed your employees to notify the customers that you would temporarily suspend any food deliveries until the weather conditions improved but to tell them that the shops will remain open. You were making the last delivery when you noticed that you were actually near Matt's place, two minutes by car, five minutes if you walked. Maybe you would visit his place after the delivery.  
  
You finally got back to your truck after delivering the last food tray to a little old day who had her girlfriends over. They tried to invite you in for their reading club but you politely declined. You were trying to start your car but it wouldn't start. You tried several more times but nothing was working. You were already starting to feel cold as well since you got rained on, on the way back to your truck earlier.   
  
You decided to maybe make a run for it to Matt's place. You knew he was off shift. When you and Matt started dating, Matt made sure that you knew his days off so you two can spend time together. You gathered your valuables and placed them inside your personal bag, got out into the pouring rain, made sure your truck was locked and secure, then ran. You ran all the way to Matt's place.  
  
Once outside his door, you decided to call him first via phone call. He answered on the first ring, as if waiting for you to call.  
(Matt is in italics)  
"Hey Matt!"   
_"Hey babe! I miss you."_  
"Awww, i miss you too! Anyways, are you home?"  
 _"Yeah, I'm home. Why?"_  
"Uhm, coz I'm outside your door."  
 _"Ok...wait what?"_  
"I'm standing outside your apartment door."  
 _"Wait, babe. Coming!"_ Matt said and you laughed coz you could hear his voice through the door.  
  
When Matt opened the door, he looked at you and saw you drenched from the rain he assumed. He ushered you into his apartment and into his bathroom.  
"Go take a hot shower before you get sick. I'll lend you some of my clothes to wear." Matt said.  
"Wait!" You shouted and grabbed his shirt.   
"What?" Matt asked as he looked at you, worried. You stood on your toes and kissed his lips, "thank you" you told him and he smiled, "Anything for you, babe. Now, get in the shower before you really get sick. I'll put your clothes in the dryer." Matt said as he closed the bathroom door.  
  
Later, after a much needed hot shower, you came to find Matt. His clothes were much too big on you, especially the sweat pants he lent you.  
"Hey babe, do you have anything else, like maybe smaller?" You asked Matt who you found in his bedroom. He was sitting against his headboard with the television on, playing a classic movie you both enjoyed watching. Matt turned his to look at you and laughed. His shirt was huge on you and reached only up to midthigh.  
"Your pants won't stay put no matter how many times I roll them and no matter how tight I pull on the strings," you said with a pout. Matt smiled, you looked better wearing his clothes than him wearing it.  
"Well...I don't mind you not wearing pants. I mean, we are alone. We can do anything we want." He said and motioned for you to come sit with him. You blushed and bit your lower lip as you crawled your way from the other side of the bed to where he was sitting. Matt's eyes darted to your lips. He wanted to kiss those lips senseless but pushed the thought away. He will wait until you're ready. You crawled until you were sat comfortably in between Matt's legs, your back against his chest.   
  
At first, you two were watching the movie, until you tilted your head to rest it on Matt's shoulder to get even more comfortable. Matt moved his head and suddenly, his lips were kissing your neck. You tried to focus on the movie but with Matt's lips kissing your neck and sucking on some sensitive spots of your neck, you soon forgot about the movie and focused on what Matt was doing. You could feel Matt roaming his hands all over your body and you started to feel hot. With him still kissing your neck and sometimes biting your very sensitive ears, you let out a moan, and felt him smile against your neck. His hands would go low then up, then lower and up, when he had touched you over your panties you sucked in a breath.  
"Can I touch you, Y/N?" You heard Matt ask but you were too lost in the bliss of kisses so you just nodded your head.  
"I need to hear your words, baby." Matt said and you swallowed the lump in your throat.   
"Touch me, Matt. Touch me anywhere you want." You said and you watched his hand disappear in between your legs. You felt his touch on your clit, moaning as he massaged your other sensitive spot. His other hand roaming under the shirt your wearing, occasionally squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples.   
"I love the beautiful sounds you make, baby. You turn me on." Matt whispered to your ear, you only being able to moan in response as he pinched your clit. Your hands were holding onto his legs, grasping them tightly as you squirmed in place.   
  
You were panting, sweaty even. You moved to take your shirt off as Matt did the same to his. You laid your bare back to his bare chest as Matt resumed the roaming of his hands on your hot, sweaty almost naked body. His right hand moving slowly to touch your pussy once more while the other latched itself onto your left breast. Just as you thought nothing else could make you feel better, Matt inserted his hand into the front of your underwear and touched you directly. He rubbed your clit making you feel more turned on. Then he inserted a finger in you and all you could do was gasp and moan as his finger thrusted in and out. Matt added another finger in you and you screamed in pleasure.   
"M-Matt..." you moaned his name. You could feel a pressure building within you. "..I'm...I'm gonna come, Matt." You said panting while spreading your legs more. "Go ahead, baby. Go ahead and come." Matt whispered into your ear. And then you felt it, every thrust of his hand, his fingers inside you built up an intense pressure within you and when you can't take any longer, you let go. You squirted warm fluids from your pussy while Matt watched you writhing in pleasure on his lap, with lust in his eyes. As you calmed down, slowly relaxing from your climax, Matt changed your positions. He gently laid you on his bed then took off his boxers before positioning himself in between your legs. He looked at you with lust and love. He wanted more. He wanted to be inside you, feel your walls clench around him.   
"Y/N, I love you. I can't hold on any longer. I need to be inside you. Will you let me make love to you?" Matt asked you as he reached for a condom from the nightstand. You looked back at him with the same lust and love in your eyes.  
"Oh, yes, please Matt. I-I want to feel you inside me too. Make love to me. Fuck me. I don't care. I-I just need you inside me." You told him and Matt proceeded to rip the condom packet open and put it on himself but you stopped him.   
"No...no condom," you told him and he stared at you, unsure. "But if I don't---" Matt argued and you shushed him.

"I want you raw for our first time. Please...Matt," you begged and Matt leaned his body on you. "You don't need to beg, darling. I just needed to make sure you were sure." Matt told you and then kissed your lips before he placed the tip of his cock at your entrance. He looked you in the eyes as if asking if you were ready. You nodded for him to go ahead before he gently entered your pussy until his entire length was inside you.  
"You're so tight, baby, so wet but still so tight." He said as he laid his head on your chest, the stubble on his chin tickling you. He then slowly pulled out and then pushed himself inside you. You moaned, your hands moving onto Matt's back as the two of you found your rhythm, your hips moving in sync.   
  
Matt could feel your fingers and nails scratching his back but he didn't mind. He was too lost in the pleasure of making love to you. He wanted to take you to a next level of pleasure. He began to suck and lick your breasts while one his hands would squeeze the other breast he wasn't sucking. You arched your back in response to the pleasure and pressed you fingers into his back harder. Sex with Matt felt so good you didn't want it to end. You were a moaning mess beneath Matt as he continued to make love to you while giving some attention to your breasts. Matt could hear you whisper for him to go faster and he obeyed. At some point, he managed to change your position as he was able to thrust deeper and deeper into you, hitting your gspot every time. You and Matt were lost in lust and in each other so much that you didn't care that when the two of you climaxed together, Matt came inside you. Matt slowly pulled out and kissed you gently on the forehead, on your nose and finally on your lips.  
  
Matt pulled away and disappeared from your view. A moment later, Matt came back with a warm wet towelette. He came over to you and started to clean you up. You were feeling sleepy but you waited for him to finish what he was doing before you pulled him close and snuggled into his chest.  
  
Matt laughed at how adorable you were. It was obvious that he had tired you out so he let you snuggle into him as he pulled the blanket to cover the both of you. He watched you sleep for awhile, waiting for sleep to consume him.   
  
  
The next morning, you woke up first. It was still early but you felt like that was the best sleep you've ever had. Your head was buried in the crook of Matt's neck. You hear him snoring softly, both of his arms holding you close to him. You smiled sleepily at you looked at Matt's sleeping face. Your fingers lightly touching his face. Last night was probably your best night with Matt and you loved that he was patient and gentle with you. You felt lucky to call him yours. You had moved to lightly tracing invisible lines onto Matt's chest when you noticed that the place where his soulmate initials used to be were replaced with your full name in cursive writing. You gasped loudly and sat up, not knowing that you accidentally woke up Matt from his sleep. Matt groaned and slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he sees is you hovering over his chest, still bare.  
"Good morning, beautiful," Matt said as he continued to watch you examining something on his chest. You looked at him and smiled widely.   
"Morning, Matt!" You greeted but then you were immediately distracted as you suddenly ran to the bathroom. You wanted to see how Matt's name looked on your body. Upon seeing the full name of Matt in the place of your soulmate's initials, you squealed and then ran back into Matt's waiting arms, who was still clueless as to what has you so exited and happy.   
"Babe! Look!" You said as you showed Matt where your soulmate tattoo was placed. Matt looked and instead of finding the usual M.C. he was so used to seeing, in its place was his full name. He reached out to touch the tattoo to make sure it was real and when he confirmed it was, he looked up at you to find you already looking at him. You looked so happy and that made him even happier.   
Matt suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes that you managed to see. You squealed again as Matt pulled you back into his arms and hugged you close.   
"Let's move in together, Y/N. Let's look for a place we can call ours." Matt says to you after a just laying there in silence.  
You blinked. You tried to look at him but he kept you in place, so you only were able to turn your head. He was looking down so he could meet your eyes and you could see how serious he was.  
"Okay. I want to be with you forever so why delay the inevitable." You replied, still looking into his eyes.  
Matt blinked. "Really?" He asked and you giggled.   
"Of course, I love you, Matt. I don't want anyone else." You told him. Matt felt so happy that he crashed his lips onto yours and kissed you until you were breathless.   
"Me too. I want to be with you forever. I will love and protect you always." Matt promised you, just as his alarm sounded, making the both of you groan. Matt was had work that day and you had to bring your truck to the auto repair shop to figure out what was wrong with it. As you both began to get ready for the day, one thing was stuck in both your minds: you can't wait to spend the rest of your lives together.


	5. Forever Starts Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt Casey x female!reader
> 
> Warnings: mentions of death, hostage situation, kidnapping, unedited

  
  
  
  
  
Looking for a house together with Matt was a long and hard journey. You and Matt wanted different things but the both you compromised so finally, after three months of looking for a home, You and Matt Casey found a cute two story home just a few minutes your shop's main branch, meaning it was also near Firehouse 51. The house was a perfect representation of both you and Matt's dream house and it had a backyard space big enough to maybe entertain guests or for your future children to play in. It also had enough rooms for the both of you to have your own spaces, a mancave for Matt and the guys when they come visit and a room for you to read and paint. Of course, your home kitchen is your dream kitchen because that was where you make your magic. You and Matt also agreed that if the house needed any other upgrades, Matt would handle them since well, he is in construction when he ain't fighting fires and saving lives.  
  
At the moment though, you have been trying to convince Matt to let you have a dog. You just wanted one to keep you company and to maybe help guard the house whenever Matt was on duty for long shifts. The both of you were sitting in the leaving room talking. Well, you had your innocent doe eyes and puppy face on, desperately trying to convince Matt to let you get a dog as he tried his best not to look at you because your puppy dog face always lets you get your way when you want him to agree with something you wanted. In the end, Matt caved in to your wish to have a dog in the house.   
  
  
It was later, around three weeks after you and Matt had settled into your new home. You and Matt both went to the animal shelter and you just fell in love with one of the dogs. You and dog with a mixed breed of a Doberman and Dutch shepherd named Duke had an instant connection. You had heard from one of the volunteers that Duke used to be a police dog but when his handler was killed in action, no one wanted to take care of him so he ended up at the shelter two years ago after spending a short time in a dog fighting ring. They said it was the first time that Duke didn't try to bite someone's hand off trying to get near him. So you and Matt took Duke home after you were sure that Matt and Duke had bonded. In the next few days, you, Matt, and Duke brought him everywhere to familiarize him with your routine and the people you both worked with.   
  
In two months time, you were able to bring Duke around wherever you went seeing as you had also started helping with the deliveries since your business was booming. Duke grew protective of you and would growl and bark at anyone he didn't know. Duke was your bodyguard whenever you were out making deliveries. You were still in the process of screening the ones who applied. All your employees after opening the second branch was opened had to go through a trial period working at both branches to see if they're a good fit to work for you.   
  
You had just finished delivering numerous party platters and a giant birthday cakes in one of the neighborhoods. You and Duke were on the way to your truck when you had heard what sounded like a gunshot not far from where your truck was found. Duke acted instantly. He tried to herd you towards the your truck. You were just about to unlock your car when Duke started growling. You turned your head to see a man in his 20s pointing a gun at you. The guy was with three other black guys also in their 20s. The guy holding the gun kept fidgeting and looked paranoid.   
"You trying to runaway?! I bet you saw me shoot that guy!" The guy told you and you shook your head. You had no idea what he was talking about.  
"No, I swear I didn't see anything. I-I only heard the sound of a gunshot. I didn't see anything." You told the guy and he wasn't convinced. He tried attack you but Duke bit him in the leg before the guy could shoot you. You saw the other guys tried to get rid of Duke but when they couldn't, they took you in their car instead.   
The guys tied your hands behind your back and tied cloth over your mouth while you continued to struggled against them. You were worried about Duke, not knowing what the guys did to him.   
  
Inside the car, the guys were panicking. They had no plans to take someone but then you were basically a witness to one of them killing a guy. You didn't even know who killed who. All you did know was that someone was shot in an alley near your truck. One of the guys holding you still backhanded you in the face because you kept struggling against the two of them and distracting the one driving.   
"Dude! Why'd you have bring this chick with us? You could have just killed her right then. No one would have seen us do it!" One of the guys asked.  
"Shut up! I'm trying to think. We'll bring her to the boss and he gets to decide what to do with her. She's pretty enough so maybe she can be sold or something." The guy driving said.   
  
Meanwhile, over at Firehouse 51, Matt had a bad feeling in his gut. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. All he knew was that his wrists hurt. Then the left side of his face started aching. At first he was sitting in his office but when he started to have a bad feeling in his gut, he moved to the common room. The others noticed that something was bothering their Captain but no one said anything. They knew that Casey would ask them if he needed something. Matt was getting a cup of coffee when he felt like he was punched in the stomach. The crumbled to the floor and his head started to hurt as well. The others rushed to him, wanting to know what had happened to Casey to make him drop to the floor and looking as if in pain.  
  
Outside, some members of Truck 81 and all of Squad 3 heard a car whose wheels were screeching against the cement so they went to check it out. On the road, a car was swerving side to side, almost hitting some people on the sidewalks. But they also saw a dog running after the car. Severide thought that the dog looked familiar as well as the others. When they realized the dog was Duke, Severide ordered Cruz to get Casey and the Chief.   
  
A few moments later as the swerving car kept driving, it suddenly turned right, straight to where Severide and the others were standing so they dove out of the way as the car smashed into one of the walls of the firehouse. Severide and the others immediately went to save the people in the car, just as the rest of the members of 51 came out. Casey and the Chief saw car that crashed against the firehouse. Chief Boden called it in and also asked for police assistance. Casey also saw Duke there as the dog kept barking at car. He went to the dog and wondered why Duke was there but you were nowhere to be found.   
  
Just then, Casey heard Severide and Capp shout. Matt came over and saw you inside the car tied up and restrained. Your head and face was bleeding. Matt almost collapsed at the sight of you. Now he knew why he was in pain earlier. Chief Boden requested for the Intelligence Unit to also come seeing as the car accident looked a lot like a kidnapping situation as well as four additional ambulance. Everyone worked to get you out while also keeping an eye on the four guys in the car. You were placed on the backboard and onto the stretcher where Brett and Foster were waiting for you. While Brett worked on you, Foster was examining the guys that was in the same car as you.   
  
The Intelligence Unit came and asked what was going on. Voight and Dawson saw you bleeding and Brett working on you while Foster was working a guy. Upton, Ruzek, Burgess, Atwater, and Halstead watched as the Squad 3 pulled out three more guys out of the car that was crashed against a wall. Chief Boden went up to Voight and Dawson to explain the situation.   
"Hank, glad your unit is here. It seems like y/n was involved in a kidnapping. When the car crashed into the wall, Truck and Squad immediately worked to help the people in the car out. Since the car has dark tinted windows, they couldn't see into the car until Squad 3 was able to open the backdoor. Y/n was inside the car unconscious, sitting in between two of the guys with her hands tied behind her back and a cloth covered her mouth." Boden told Voight who by then had an angry look on his face.   
  
By then, Brett shouted for Foster so that they could bring you to the hospital. They needed to get you to Med. Casey and Duke got in the back with you while Voight ordered Halstead and Ruzek to go with you to Med. Casey held your hand the whole time on the way to Med and prayed for you to be alright. Duke was at your side whining.  
  
  
  
Later, Matt and the rest of 51 and Halstead and Ruzek was sitting in the waiting room for news from any of the doctors about you. Chief Boden had asked Main to put 51 out of service for a few hours so that everyone could be there for you. You were family and he knew that no one would be able to work properly without not seeing you first.   
  
About three hours later, Dr. Halstead and Dr. Rhodes walked into the waiting room, catching the attention of everyone there for you.  
"Y/n is stable and out of surgery. We believe that she will make a full recovery." Connor Rhodes told everyone and Matt shook his hand.   
"How bad are her injuries?" Matt asked and Will sighed.  
"Y/n has some bruising on both her face, torso and wrists. She also has a laceration on the back of her head and a mild concussion sustained from the car accident. Do you want to go see her?" Will Halstead asked Matt who nodded.   
  
Matt walked into your hospital room. You were hooked on to many machines and your head was bandaged. Matt got a chair and positioned it close to your bed. He held your hand in his and cried. He didn't know what he would do if you had died. You were his light and the love of his life. He would be totally lost without you.   
  
You wakeup two days later. Matt never left your side. He didn't want you to wakeup alone so he rarely left your side. Duke wasn't allowed in the hospital but the day you came he followed you everywhere. He would growl or bite anyone who tried to take him away until Matt went to get him and brought him home then to 51. Duke stayed in Matt's quarters, only going outside when it needed to answer the call of nature. Everyone at 51 saw how worried the dog was about you as they were worried themselves.   
  
You woke up to Matt sleeping while holding your hand. You were about to wake him up when a nurse walked in to check on you and upon seeing you awake, she immediately called for your attending doctor, also waking Matt up in the process. When Matt saw you awake, he started crying. He was happy to finally see you awake. All he could do was kiss your hands and face.  
  
Will Halstead walked into your hospital room. He smiled once he saw you awake. He did a routine checkup and told you that you were recovering well.   
"Hey doc, do you know when I can get out of here?" You asked him and he smiled.  
"We still need to observe you but I think you can leave after a day or two." Will Halstead said then left.  
  
"Matt, where's Duke?" You asked Matt and he smiled.  
"He's at 51. I didn't want him staying alone at home so the guys are taking care of Duke. Don't you worry about him. He's fine. He is very worried about you, babe. I had to drag him out of the ED since he would growl and bite anyone who tried to take him away." Matt told you and you cried.  
"I was so scared, Matt. If it wasn't for Duke, that guy would have shot me. But Duke bit him the leg before the other guys dragged me to their car." You explained to Matt and he climbed into your bed and embraced you.  
"A lot of people have been worried about you, y/n. Do you think you're up for some visitors?" Matt asked you and you nodded.  
  
Matt then called Chief Boden who told everyone in 51 that you were awake and that you couldn't wait to see their ugly faces after their shift was over. He had also called Voight and told him you were awake. Matt didn't like that you had a good relationship with the guy who had previously threatened him and his ex-fiancé before but you had explained to him that Voight took care of you and protected you when needed so he tried to be civil whenever Voight was around and that was all you could ask for from him.   
  
Voight was there when your parents tried to take to you away all those months ago. It was also Voight who made sure that your parents could never come near you again. You were grateful to Voight for his help with the situation with your parents. Voight also looked to you as his daughter and you saw him as a protective father you never had.   
  
It was Voight and Halstead who came to visit you first. Voight came into the room with Jay on his tail and when they saw you awake, you saw a small smile appear on Voight's face.  
"Hey kid, how you feeling?" Voight asks you and you smiled at the two detectives.  
"I'm fine, Hank. A little sore here and there but other than that I can't wait to go back to my shops working." You replied, earning some chuckles from Matt, Hank and Jay.  
"But I'm assuming you ain't here just for a social call?" You asked Hank and Jay who nodded their heads.  
"Yeah, we need your statement regarding what happened. The guys who held you hostage haven't said anything but we got a videos incriminating them but we need more proof." Jay told you and you nodded. You looked at Matt and he held your hand.  
  
"I had just finished delivering some food platters and a birthday cake at a house in Archer Heights. I had Duke with me and we were near approaching my truck when I heard gunshots from a nearby alley. Duke herded me towards the truck but before we got to my truck someone shouted for me to stop. I turned around and saw a black male in his 20s pointing a gun at me with three more buddies standing behind him. All of the them were black, in their 20s. Anyways, the guy point a gun at me was really paranoid, kept fidgeting. He accused me of seeing them shoot some guy in the alley when I really didn't. The guy didn't believe, said that I was trying to get away. He was about to shoot me but Duke bit him in the leg. Then his buddies tried to get rid of Duke and then they brought me to their car. They tied my hands behind my back while I continued to struggle and shout for help so they covered my mouth with a cloth so I couldn't scream for help anymore. Uhm, one of the guys backhanded me on the face coz I wouldn't stop struggling. The four guys were panicking as we drove, said something that they shouldn't have taken me but killed me instead. The guy who shot me who was in the passenger seat said that they'll take me to their boss, make him decide what to do with me since I was a witness. Then they started saying things about selling me or making working the streets when I recognized the neighborhood we were in. I tried my best to knock the guys beside me unconscious while kicking the two people in front so we kept swerving. Uhm, last thing I remember was that the car swerved up the driveway of 51, I knew I was safe then blacked out." You told Hank and Jay who took down everything I said. "Oh, you should find my truck still there over in Archer Heights, it has a tracker that you can find in my office over at my first branch. It has a camera inside that has audio that's on record 24/7 and connect to the cloud. Uhm, you can also check Duke's collar. I placed a hidden camera and mic on his collar that's connected to my phone and laptop, with a backup on the cloud." You added as Matt reached for your phone. You showed both Hank and Jay the videos from Duke's collar and you gave them access to your cloud to look for the videos they needed for evidence.   
"Well, you did great kid. You helped us a lot. Get better soon, alright." Voight told you before he and Jay left.  
  
A few hours later, the crew of 51 walked in and took turns seeing you. You were glad to see everyone and they were all happy to see you alright. Severide came in with a teddy bear and flowers while Hermann came in carrying balloons. Chief Boden came in carrying food, your favorite sandwiches from your shop. You had laughed at the sight of the men carrying various things for you as gifts but appreciated all their efforts to see you. There were lots of teasing and joking while everyone visited you but after a while, you could feel your eyes feel tired. Matt and everyone else noticed and they bid the both you goodbyes and see you laters.  
  
A few days later, you were finally discharged from the hospital. Though the doctor said that you still should take it easy for a day or two, all you wanted was go back to manning your shops. Duke was waiting for you when you got home. I pounced on you and licked your face all over making your laugh at his enthusiasm to see you. Matt watched from behind you as he locked the door. He had a special surprise for you tonight. The thought of him almost losing you made him realize that some things can't wait.   
  
So that night, Matt said that he will cook dinner for you and you had to be ready by 8pm. He cooked your favorite, grilled salmon with buttered corn and carrots on the sides. He lit up some scented candles to make the night more romantic then when it was nearing 8pm, he changed into something presentable. As he prepared in the guest room, you were making yourself pretty in your shared room, where you stayed all day, resting. You decided to wear a simple dress and a bit of makeup.   
  
When you got downstairs, you saw Matt in the dinning room and smiled at his romantic gesture. You saw your favorite dished out and on display, waiting to be eaten as well as some champagne. You looked curiously at Matt who was holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers. You accepted the flowers from Matt and he helped you be seated. Then as he was going to his seat, he suddenly got on one knee in front of you and brought out a ring.  
"Y/N, when I met you, I was just recovering from heartache caused by my previous relationship. I knew soulmates existed but I never really expected to meet mine. But when I met you, I instantly knew that we were connected somehow. Spending time with you and getting to know you just made soulmates much more real to me. I couldn't get you out of my head. I always think of you. I realized that I loved you that night at the gala. Y/N, you're the most beautiful woman my eyes have seen and my heart now beats for you. When you were almost kidnapped and got into that car accident, I knew I couldn't let another day pass by that you aren't mine. Will you marry me, Y/N and start living our lives together as we both shall live?" Matt said to you as tears streamed down your face.   
  
You and Matt looked at each other with so much love. You couldn't imagine living life without Matt Casey. You leaned towards Matt and kissed him briefly on the lips before saying, "Yes, I will gladly marry you and spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
That night marked the start of your forever together. You and Matt spent the night talking about your future and dreams you both wanted with each other. You knew that the journey to forever would not be easy but you knew that as long you both had each other, any trials that life throws at the both of you, you will be able to surpass it. Forever involved plenty of things. It was always changing. But for now, only one truth about forever mattered: you wanted a forever with Matt, right here and right now. This was happening. Nothing else mattered but your love for each other and now.  
  



End file.
